Before I Start Being Different Too
by SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast
Summary: Madison Holt does not like how her family has changed since the clue hunt. She doesn't know what to do until she runs into an Ekat with the same problem. But will they get they're family's back, or will they change?
1. Proluge

Proluge:

Madison Holt was walking to her favorite icecream parlor after soccer practice

to celebrate a job well done. She had scored 10 goals and only hurt 3

teammates. Normally Hamilton and Reagon would have been with her, but Reagan

had to stay late at ballet for a dress rehearsal. Madison didn't really like

seeing her twin gracefully twerling around a stage in some glitery costume,

but trash talking the other dancers just to annoy Rayray was pretty fun.

Hamilton was the bad one to her. Right now he was at some nerd's house.

Madison didn't see why he liked computer club, let alone hanging out with the

people in it. It just seemed so Ekat-ish. What had become of her family?

Reagan being all Janus like and dancing, and Hamilton, even worse, behaveing

like an Ekaterina! Had they forgoten the family history? They were suposed to

be trying to win back the approvel of the Tomas branch, not make it hate them

more! She sighed. I'm the only one with any sense left! Oh no! What if I'm

next? What if it's like a disease of some sort! Disaese of some sort? I would

never have talked like that before the hunt! Well I'm not really talking but,

oh who cares! We're changing! We all are! I can't let that happen to the Holt

family! She was so lost in thought she almost walked right past the icecream

place, but she stopped herself at the last minute.

"T-the usual Ms. Holt?" asked the guy at the counter when she walked up. Once

she pounded his face in and he was so scared of her now she didn't even have

to pay for the icecream.

"Yes Tom," she said without intrest.

"French vannila with gummy worms coming right up, and it's Alex," he replied.

Madison liked to call him a different name every time she came here just to

irk him.

She rolled her eyes as he handed her the icecream. She started walking to her

usual table when she saw someone was already siting there. Good, she thought,

I need someone to take my frustrations out on. He was obviously from out of

town because no one from here would ever sit at that table. Well no one sane.

There was always Crazy Jack. Madison couldn't see his face because it was

burried in a book. Nerd. He had auburn hair and was pretty pale, but not in an

attractive way. I saw him drop a bit of chocolate icecream on the table, but

was so emersed in the book to even notice. I rolled my eyes. He must be an

Ekat.

I put on her game face and marched over. Everyone was starting to watch

because they knew what was coming. The last person to sit at the Holt's tabel

(not counting Crazy Jack) had to be hospitalized for two weeks. Some even

snickered. I didn't plan on disappointing.

I took a big breath, and counted to three in my head. Then I smacked my hand

down on the table as hard as I could without breaking it. In the same seconed

I yelled, "AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?"

"Sitting," the person replied normaly, as if I had been asking the time. The

resteraunt took a collective gasp.

I grined evily, "Oops sorry," everyone looked confused as I said this sweetly,

"but incase you haven't heard YOU BETTER MOVE BEFORE I MOVE YOU ONE LIMB AT A

TIME!"

The boy didn't look up from his book as he spoke, "Wow Madison, it seems

you're an even bigger brute then I thought, that's impressive."

I was almost shakeing with rage now, "WHAT! Wait, what?"

I could have fainted as the face of Ted Starling looked up at me. Or was it

Ned? "What are you doing here Starling?"

Ted (or Ned) laughed, "We've been over this Holt, I'm sitting."

"You know what I mean!" I said angrily as I sat across from him. The entire

place seemed to be confused as to why this guy didn't have a bloodly nose or

any broken bones yet.

"If you must know, I'm on vacation. I had no idea you were here, or trust me,

I wouldn't have come."

I could feel everyone stareing, and I didn't like it. I glanced over my

shoulder and gave everyone a look that was normally acompanied by a middle

finger. They all quickly looked away. "And why is that?"

"And why is what?" Ted asked, closing his book.

"Why are you, Sinead, and Ned on vacation? I would think you would rather stay

at home and play with your chemistry set," I really hoped he didn't get that

she had gotten the end of that from Harry Potter.

"First of all, I'm Ned, not Ted. Second, Harry Potter, really? And third," he

paused and took a deep breath. "The reason I'm here is because Sinead and Ted

have been acting strange since the clue hunt and I'm hoping this vacation will

bring them back to normal."

"So your family too. Yeah, my family has been acting pretty odd as well.

Reagan has been takeing ballet, and Hamilton, get this, joined computer club!

I hope there's a way to get them back before it's too late. What's been going

on with Ted and Sinead?"

His frowen deepend, "Well, Sinead has been acting, well, girlier. Don't roll

your eyes, but she started to wear makeup and I actually caught her with a

magizene instead of a text book! It's so strange for her! I thought she was

too smart for that! And the wierdest thing is that I was looking at her notes

for a coumpter desine and I found a little doodle in her note book."

"Oh how strange, a doodle," was my scarcastic comment.

Ned cracked a smile at this but his frown quickly found it's way back. "It's

what the doodle was that was wrong, it was the initials HH with little hearts

around them! I don't know anyone with those initials! She doesn't know anyone

with thoes initials!"

I rolled my eyes, "So she has a crush, big deal!"

"But makeup and magizeans? It's just not like Sinead!" worry was now in his

eyes.

"What about Ted then," I was genuinely curious.

Ned growned audibly, "He's worse, he, well, he-he-he,"

"You're starting to sound like Amy! Now spit it out!" I cut him off.

"He," Ned sighed,"he joined the basketball team."

My mouth droped, "He WHAT?"

"I know. But earlier what did you mean by 'I hope there's a way to get them

back before it's too late'?" his sea green eyes were questioning.

My voice was just a wisper as she answered, "Before I start being different

too."

"That's what I'm worried about," his eyes were honest when I looked into them.

"And that I can't get them back."

This was not looking good for either of us and I could tell, " I wish there

was a way to show them how stupid they're acting. Maybe if they could see it

we could get them back."

"I wish there were too, Madison. I've been trying to come up with a plan but

I'm drawing a blank." there was sadness in his voice.

"It really pains me to say this, but what if we worked together? I can kinda

already tell what that plan woud be," I really didn't want to have to do this,

but I wanted family back more than I didn't want to work with Ned.

Ned looked confused for a second before it dawned on him, "Oh. Us pretend to

be friends. It's a good plan, but that shock wouldn't be big enough."

I sighed, "I know, we would have to scare them bad for it to work. What would

do that?"

"Umm, well, there might be a way, but, no, forget it," Ned started to ramble,

clearly uncomfortable.

"If it might work tell, I'm desperate to get my family back. Tell anyone that,

and I'll beat you to a bloody pulp," I added as an after thought.

Ned looked away from her as he talked, "Well, what if we took it a step

farther than friends?"

"You mean we pretend to date?" I could see him flinch, then relize that there

was no anger in my voice.

"Only pretend. With all do respect I don't like you like that, or at all

really, but it might get them back," said Ned.

I thought for a moment before answering, "Deal."


	2. Madison

_**Chapter 1 (Madison)**_

I paced in my room as I waited for Reagan to come home. Ned and I had made a

deal that we would tell our siblings tonight and keep track of their

responses. If there wasn't enough shock, then we would abort the plan and

stage a breakup or tell them it was all a joke.

I wanted to tell them both at once, so one couldn't tell the other. If that

happened then I wouldn't get their first reaction which is what I need. I

heard the slaming of a car door and raced to my window. As I thought, it was

Reagan. Perfect.

She first went to her room to put her stuff down and change into jeans. I

waited ten minutes before knocking on her door, "Hey Maddi, what's up?"

"Go to my room, I'm gonna go get Ham, I have some news to tell you," I said in

a rush.

"Oh," she was a mix of excitement and curiosity, "what's it about? Common I'm

your sister tell me!"

I smiled, "Ham's my brother and I wanna tell you at the same time!"

"Oh fine!" Reagan said before stomping down the hall to my room.

I rushed down the stairs to the first floor, then the basement, which was The

Hammers space.

"What?" he asked irritated after I banged on his door for about five minutes.

"I've got something I've got to tell you, now go to my room!" I was pretty

irritated too. I mean here I am trying to do him a favor and he won't even

open his door? Not right.

He rolled his eyes, "Why can't you just tell me here?"

I rolled my eyes the way he just did, "Because I wan't to tell you and Rayray

at the same time and this is big!"

He glared at me for a minuet, "Fine, but this better be good."

"You have no idea," I muttered as he walked past me.

Back in my room I found Reagan sitting on my bed, Ham ploped down next to her

and they both looked expectantly at me. I smiled and said nothing.

"WHAT?" Reagan screamed, "Tell us already!"

"Okay fine," I took a deep breath then blerted, "I'm dateing Ned Starling."

You know how people say 'calm before the storm'? Well that's what happened.

They stared in shock for about ten seconds, then chaos broke loose. "WHAT?"

"HOW?" " ARE YOU CRAZY?" they bellowed and yelled as Hamilton stomped around

my room.

"QUIET!" screamed Dad from downstairs.

The bellows turned to wispered yells. "Have you lost your mind?" "Are you

sick?" "What?" this went on for about 17 or 18 minuets before Ham finaly

said, "No, you're jokeing! That's it you have to be jokeing right?"

"No I'm not! Just let me explain or you'll be eating out your bellybuttons!"

as I finished Hamilton and Reagan fell quiet. "Okay, well, today I was at

Sam's-"

"You mean the icecream place?" Reagan asked cuting me off.

"What other Sam's is there? Anyway, when I was at Sam's someone was siting at

our table and it was Ned. We just started talking and he asked me out," I said

simply.

They both looked dumbstruck but it was Hamilton who spoke first, "And you said

yes?"

I smiled a little. This was just what I had wanted, "Of course. Why wouldn't

I? I mean I kinda like him and he obviously likes me a little too."

"But he's from a different branch!" Reagan protested.

"An Ekat!" added Hamilton.

"Oh that's richer than a Kabra!" I was trying to be all defencive, and it was

working. "So let me get this straight, Reagan can go prance around a stage in

a Tutu like a little Janus, and Hamilton can be in COMPUTER CLUB! Talk about

Ekat much! But I can't date someone I like because he's from a different

branch?"

Hamilton smiled slyly and I had a pretty good idea I knew what was coming,

"Dad won't let you."

I gave him that same sly smile, "Mom and Dad are going on vacation remember?

You wouldn't want to tell him and ruin it for them would you? They might even

stay home if you do. Then how will you throw that party? And Morgan would be

sooo disapointed."

"Don't bring her into this! Just because I'm throwing her birthday party

doesn't mean you can bring her into this!" Hamilton was turning bright red.

Reagan rolled her eyes, "Ham, GET OVER IT! SHE'LL NEVER LIKE YOU BACK! AND

RIGHT NOW WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO TALK ABOUT!" She turned on me, "How

Maddi? We're supost to be sisters, twins! You didn't even tell me you liked

him. You can't abondon the family for some ugly Ekat!"

"I didn't like him before because we never talked before!" I tried not to let

my happiness at the effect of the plan drip into my voice. "Now what makes you

think I'm abondoning the family?"

I felt a pang of gult at her sad expression, but quickly remembered it was for

her own good, "I didn't say you were yet. It's just, what if you really click?

Mom and Dad won't be gone forever and you'll have to choose! I know you Maddi,

you're crazy in love. Remember when that guy from Africa, Kurt I think,came

here! You tried to hold onto the plain wing to go with him! If Dad hadn't

pulled you off you would have died some bloody, young death! And why? Because

you had a crush!"

"So what? You can't just be happy for me? Just go! Out of my room!" I tried

to seem angry and hurt, but it was very hard considering I was practically

giddy.

"Maddi-" Reagan began, but I cut her off.

"OUT!"


	3. Sinead

_**Chapter 2 (Sinead)**_

Dear Diary

What the hell? Ned is dateing Madison? I repeat, what the hell? True the only

reason I agreed to the vacation was to get close to Hamilton, but Ned and

Madison? Nadison? Wow I really need to stop reading those magazines. I used to

think that combineing names thing was stupid, but here I am.

Wow, I must be desperate to get Hamilton to like me. I've known that since the

first Tiger Beat. It's just so strange, I've changed so much just for him. I

used to make fun of girls who like reading magazines, and keeping diaries, and

spending their money on make up. Now that's what I do, and I enjoy it. True

I'm probably the only one who reads the ingredients in the make up and names

all the chemical properties of them, but still.

I actually like worrying about such frivoulous things, after the drama of the

clue hunt. But the clue hunt is always there. For example, why can't Hamilton

and I be together? He's a Tomas and I'm an Ekaterina! That's it! Well, that's

it if he likes me.

Maybe I can someway use Ned and Madison to get close to Ham! Aha! I know, I'll

pretend I approve of their relationship and want to get to know Madison

better! Then I'll use her to get to Hamilton! Oh I'm starting to sound like a

Lucian. Useing people? Well, if Ned really likes her maybe I could be *gulp*

friends with the Holt.

I really don't see what he see's in her. She's not that pretty. I'm not

either, but still. She's not that smart, something he's always valued. Oh why

her? There are plenty of Ekat girls that he could choose from! No Sinead

remember your plan, this could be a good thing. Soon he'll see that he doesn't

really like her and you'll be dateing Hamilton. It'll work. Wow, lookes like

the only non-romance Holt/Starling couple is Ted and Reagan.

Speaking (or writing) of Ted, he just walked in so I'll write more later.

Sinead.

As I quickly hid my diary Ted said, "We need to talk."

"'Bout what?"

"Ned and Madison."

"Ah, what about them?" I asked as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"I don't like them dateing. He's my twin so I know something's up. He was the

one worried about us for 'changeing'" he made air quotes around the last word.

"It just doesn't make sense that one day he would be mad about me on the

basketball team, and the next dateing a Tomas, let alone a Holt!"

I did NOT like the degradeing way he said 'Holt', "Hey! I mean...Yeah, I-I

feel the same way."

` He gave me an odd look before continueing, "We need to do something, but

what?"

"I have no idea. I guess we could talk to him?" I suggested.

"Honestly, I don't really want to talk to him right now. It's just so

shocking. It's like I don't even know him any more," Ted sighed.

I sighed as well, "I guess we'll just have to sleep on it."

"Yeah," he replied before leaveing.


	4. Ned

Chapter 3 (Ned)

I was in a good mood knowing that my plan was working. This stay at our vacation home would be more progressive then I had thought.  
I was just makeing my self some eggs and toast when Sinead came down from her room. "Hey Ned," she said, then yawned.  
"Good morning," I replied.  
"Are you going to see your girlfriend today?" odd question from Sinead.  
"No. Why?"  
"Can I have her phone number?" she asked compleatly ignoring my question.  
To say I was suprised would be a bit of an understatement. "Why?" I asked slowly.  
"Because if you really like her I want to get to know her better." My jaw dropped. I thought she hated Madison and I! "Well?" she asked impassionatly.  
"Umm...I guess. It's 555-3914."  
"Thanks," she smiled then headed back to her room.  
Am I still asleep? I wasn't paying attention as my hand brushed the hot pan.  
Yep, definitly awake!  
I was a bit irked when Ted walked down, so I snapped a bit when he said good morning, "I'm guessing you want Madison's number too so you can flirt with Reagan!"  
"What?" he asked. "Wow Ned, haven't even had your first date yet and are already acting like a Holt."  
"Sorry," I said, shakeing my head to clear it. "It's just that Sinead asked for Madison's number so I'm a bit weirded out."  
"You're not the only one. My twin is dateing a Dolt and didn't even tell me he liked her! And wait, Sinead did WHAT?" he dashed up the stairs before I could reply.  
After quickly eating my breakfast I went up to my room to inform Madison of my siblings reaction and the strange events of the morning. I quickly put her number in my cell phone and waited for her to pick up.  
She answered on the 4th ring, "What?"  
"That's not very polite."  
"I don't have to be polite to an Ekat like you," she snapped. "And I was asleep."  
"It's eleven," I pointed out.  
"That's practicly dawn!" she whined.  
I smirked, "So how did you're siblings take it? Are we going to abort the plan?"  
She seemed to wakeup more now. "No way are we aborting! They were so shocked I think Ham almost peed on himself! It was so funny! This is so going to work!"  
"What about your parents?"  
"I didn't tell them. They left for vacation last night and I didn't need to worry them," she answered.  
"Ah," I hadn't known this, but it was a good thing. Hamilton and Reagan were scary enough.  
"What about Sinead and Ted?"  
"Well that's intresting, you see last night when I told them they seemed devistated. Just like I thought they'd be." I started.  
"What's intresting about that?" her voice was wondering.  
I sighed, "That's not the intresting part. It's that this morning Sinead asked for your number saying that if I liked you she wanted to get to know you."  
"You didn't give it to her did you?" Madison exclamed.  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
I could tell she was mad, even if we were just on the phone. "It's bad enough having one Ekat know my number! At least you know I'm not going to act nice or anything! She probably thinks now that we're dateing," she practicly spat the word, "that I'll be nice or whatever!"  
"I didn't kn-" I started but she cut me off.  
"Oh no! Sometimes Hamilton answers my phone! What if sometime she gets him!"  
panic was starting to leak into her voice.  
"I don't know. Just calm down Madison."  
"CALM DOWN!" she shereked. "HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN AT A TIME LIKE THI-" I hung up before she could continue.

A/N: Okayy, first, It's finally working! I couldn't get my stories on fanfiction for some reason, but now it's working! PurpleTea88 has been posting my stories so big thanks to her. And 2nd, I know in the books Madison and Reagan are 11, but in this story they're 13, the Starlings are 14, and Hamilton is still 15. Remember to review! They make me happy! And when the author is happy no body in the story dies! 8-) 


	5. Chap 4 Madison

_**Chapter 4 (Madison)**_

"CALM DOWN!" I shereked. "HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN AT A TIME LIKE THIS! DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME! NED! NED! YOU HUNG UP!"

This was just not my day. My phone started ringing again and I looked at the caller ID. Shoot. I really hoped she wouldn't call.

I debated not picking up before finialy answering, "Hello?"

"Hi, Madison?" at least Sinead sounded hesitent.

"Yep, what d' ya want?" I was trying to be polite, but it wasn't really working.

"Umm.." she seemed unsure, "I, uh, heard that you're dateing my brother."

I was starting to get irritated, "yep."

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you would like to have lunch or something," she asked ocwardly.

I was a bit confused, "Umm..why?"  
"Because you're my brother's girlfriend and I don't know anything about you," Sinead said bluntly.

"Ah, well, I can't. Reagan and I were going to have lunch today, a little sister time," that wasn't true, I just didn't want to go and if she knew that she might think it was weird because I'm 'dateing' her brother.

I could hear the smile in her voice as she said, "Then why don't we all go? The more the marrier right?"

Darn. Now how do I get out of this? "I guess. Where and when?"

"12:30? And I don't really know any places around here..." she trailed off.

I thought for a second, "I know this dinner on Maple street, it's called Rosies. Would that be good?"

"Sure, see you there then."

"Bye," I said right before the conection was cut off.

Okay, so todays to do list:

1. Go wake up Reagan (which will not be fun)

2. Explain to a very grumpy Reagan that she has to go to lunch (or well, breakfast) with me to meet an Ekat, who just happens to be the sister of my 'boyfried' (Woo-Whoo)

3. Convince that same Ekat that I actually like her broter without makeing Reagan suspisious (Easy. Not.)

4. Make sure my head doesn't explode (easier thought then done)

5. And after all that's done, tonight I have to go on a fake date that I have to make look convinceing knowing that Reagan, Hamilton, Sinead, and Ted will all be spying. Not to mention that I have to refrain from riping my date's head off. On the plus side, he'll have to be nice to me too (I'll try not to throw up).

I sighed as I finished my mental list and got out of bed. I walked down the hall to Reagan's room and opened her door not even bothering to knock. I got on the far side of the bed and pushed her off to wake her. It worked. "What the hell! Madison! What do you want at this early hour?"

I thought of what Ned had said to me when he woke me up, "it's eleven."

Reagan said exactly what I had earlier, "That's practicly dawn!"

"So? we went to bed at ten that's 13 hours of sleep! But fine if you're really that mad I'll take you to Rosies."

She looked up at me, still standing on her bed, "What's the catch?"

"What do you mean?" I tried to look inosent. She didn't by it. "Oh fine! Sinead'll be there, something about wanting to know her brother's girlfriend."

"So why do you want me to go?"

"I just want us all to get to know each other," I said simply, getting off her bed.

"Translation," she grunted, standing up, "you didn't want to go, so you said we were going to do something and she invited me too." How am I supost to keep my cover when my sister knows me so well?

45 minutes later we were walking down Maple on our way to Rosies. Neather of us said anything witch was very strange considering we normaly wouldn't stop talking. As we steped inside the small diner we imedulty spoted Sinead

As we walked over I noticed her smile was a little forced, but so was ours so I couldn't say anything.

"Hi," she greated as we sat in the booth opisite her.

"Hello," we replied before sliping into an ocward scilance.

"So umm.." Sinead started, obviously trying to think of something to say, "how's your brother?"

"He's good, I guess," I answered quickly and her smile seemed a bit less forced.

"So I hear you're into ballet?" she asked Reagan.

"Yep," Reagan seemed to briten, "it's really fun."

They then got into a long conversation about who-know's-what because I wasn't lisining. The watriss came to take our orders before Sinead finialy tried to bring me into the conversation, "So Madison, what do you think?"

Darn I was cought, "'bout what?"

It was Reagan who answered, "Tiger Beat or Seventeen? Which is better?"

I gave them an are-you-kidding-me look before answering, "Nether. I think they were both made for bimbos with nothing better to do. Frankly I'd rather rip someones head off or stuff some little kidds into a trash can because that is actually fun. Not sit and read about some star I really don't care about and tips about make-up."

They looked at me with a mix of embarisment and wow-I-think-you're-crazy. "So Madison," Sinead started after a minute of ocward silence, "why do you like Ned?"

Oh no. "Well...do I really have to answer?" I hoped they would say no.

"Yes because I was wondering that too," I need to kill my sister later for that one.

Why didn't I ever watch a romance movie in my life? Maybe if I had I could've made somethingup right about now. "Well, I guess it's because he's nice and we have a lot of things to talk about," I lied weakly.

"Translation," oh no, Reagan's going to see right through this. "she doesn't know why she likes him, she just does."

"I know the feeling," said Sinead while I did the happy dance inside.

"You do?" asked Reagan. I tuned them out for the rest of the time.


	6. Chap 6 Ned

_**Chapter 6 ( Ned)**_

I was almost shakeing with nerves, and not for the reasons my siblings thought. I was not nervous that I would get something in my teeth or that I'd say something stupid infront of my date. Honestly I couldn't care less about thoes things.

What I was nervous about was that I couldn't make it convensing that I liked Madison (because I know Ted and Sinead'll be watching). This was going to be the hardest part. If we could convince them that we were actually dateing now the rest would be somooth sailing. If we couldn't, it probibly wouldn't work because they would be suspicious, not stuned.

As soon as Sinead had got back from her breakfast with them I high tailed it to the Holt's house, not the libary like I told Ted. It turns out Hamilton had football practice and Reagan had bellet, so we chose her house to "rehurse" as she called it.

First, sence nether of us really knew what happend on dates, we watched 50 of them in various movies. Then, Madison said that she heard you could tell if people really liked eachother by how they looked at the person. So we looked up pictures of celebraties we liked on the computer and took pictures of our expressions. Next we decided what we were going to do on the date, we picked a movie so we could keep a talking to a minamum. We also decided to get there half an hour early so it wouldn't look like we were trying to keep talking to a minamum. Finally we talked about other ways we could convence them it was a real date that wouldn't make us throw up. After much debateing we finally said that during the movie we would hold hands and when we said goodbye I would kiss her on the cheek. Our siblings better bye it.

Now it was only an hour before I would go pick her up, grab a cab and head to the theater. Then anther half an hour before we could stop talking and just watch the movie (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1). Then I would have to hold her hand and after that, shudder, kiss her cheek.

I wore a pair of kaki pants and a nice t-shirt as I held my breath before knocking on her front door. It was Hamilton who answered, unforchanitly. He was wairing blue jean shorts and a almost see through white tee that made me mad that I didn't work out more. "Hello," I said politly.

"So your Madison's date?" he didn't stop glaring at me.

"Yep," wow, if this is her brother, I'm glad her dad's out of town.

"And you're an Ekat?"

"Yes.." I was wondering where this was going.

He seemed to lighten up a little as he said, "Good, I need your help with something."

A Hamilton Holt asking for my help? This is...strange. "What with?" I asked carefully as I folowed Hamilton into the liveing room.

It suprized me when I walked in the liveing room and found it full of computer parts. "Well, I thought I could make a few improvements on a common laptop and I figured out how but..." he tariled off.

"But what?"

"Well...there's this one part I can't get because my hands are the perfect size for catching a football, not working with small computer parts."

"Oh what do you need me to do?"

After five minutes of helping Hamilton Madison finaly came down. She was wareing a black jacket over a white top that flattered her figure with black slacks and a simple silver neckless, her hair was lose and natural makeup. She looked good...for a Holt I mean. I could never think Madison Holt looked pretty compaired to other girls, but...wow. I would only really date her if we were the last people on Earth. Please, please, please-no Ned, get a hold of your self. This is just beause I was watching romance movies all day, and makeing fun of them like Sinead would never do, but Madison did.

I'll have to analize thoes thoughts later, right now I get to go on a date with Madison Holt. No, have to, have to go on a date with Madison Holt. "Dude, I get that you like my sister, but stop stairing," Hamilton wispered so Madison couldn't hear. I emeadutly looked away. Why had I been staring at Madison Holt?

"Umm, hi Madison," I greated.

She smiled and I felt my heart spead up a bit, "Hey Ned."

"So...um.." I felt at lost for words.

"Movie?"

"Yeah, the cab is waiting," she walked tward me as I said this and we walked out the door.


	7. Chap 7 Madison

_**Chapter 7 (Madison)**_

Reagan made me keep him waiting for five minuets wich maded me mad because for some reason I was looking forward to seeing him. We had actually had fun today, makeing silly faces, jokeing about bad acting, it was not what I expected. _He_ was not what I expected. He wasn't the humerless know-it-all I had expected. He was funny and sweet, and oh my gosh! What are you thinking Madison? I'll just forget thoes thoughts ever entered my head.

After Rayray finally let me go down stairs I saw that Ned was helping Ham buld that laptop of his. When they looked up at me Ned looked at me like I was the most beautiful girl in the world. _It's just acting _I told myself. Hamilton wispered something incohearint and Ned quickly looked away, a flash of anger went through me tward Hamilton.

"Umm, hi Madison," he said finally looking back at me.

I smiled a real smile, "Hey Ned."

"So...um.." he looked a little lost. Good acting I told myself again.

"Movie?" I reminded him.

"Yeah, the cab is waiting," I went twards him and out the door.

In the cab I took a piece of paper and pen out of my purse, "Good acting," I wrote. "For a minuet there I actually thought you liked me."

He then took the paper and wrote, "You wish. And your acting could have been better, much better."

Jerk. How am I going to get back at him? Oh! I know, "Oh please, you still can't take your eyes off me."

He rolled his eyes before writing, "Then how did I read that?"

I crumpled the paper and the rest of the ride to the movie was an ocward silance with no notes. The first 5 minuets of siting in the movie theater were no better, then I saw the lisining device in my cup holder and knew I needed to say something. Oh, what was I going to say? I looked at his shirt and saw insperation, "You like mythbusters?"

"What?" he asked then looked at his shirt. "Oh, yeah. Do you?"

"They make something explode in almost every episode, so yes."

He laughed, "Yep the perfect ballence of science and explosions."

I laughed too. Soon our conversation wasn't forced at all, and I was actually a little disapointed when the movie started. It was so strainge. I always thought of Ekats as brainiacts who didn't care about anything becides grades and makeing the Tomas look stupid. I never thought of them as people. I never thought of them as haveing feelings. I never thought I'd have feelings for one. WHAT? I almost jumped out of my seat screaming my head off at that last thought.

It is a dasease! This was supost to make my family un-change, not change me! How did this happen? Me likeing an Ekat? Okay as I see it there are two game plans:

1. Admit to my feelings and see if he returns them. Not careing that I will be changeing like I was scared my family was doing.

2. Deny everything in hopes of whatever this is goes away!

No brainer, game plan 2. Then I froze as he grabed my hand. Does that mean he does like me? No, it's the plan. The plan that's so not good for me, but if I quit now it won't help my family. Wait. The plan. The one were he has to kiss me on the cheek? Oh crud.


	8. Chap 8 Ned

_**Chapter 8 (Ned) **_

After the nice conversation we just had it wasn't weird at all holding Madison's hand. I couldn't believe I was having this much fun on a date with Madison Holt. It was scary that we liked a lot of the same stuff, TV shows, music, and movies. She even liked , I thought that was only a site for Ekats, but this Tomas liked it. She even made one of my favorite graphs.

The movie was better then I expected and we both enjoyed it. She called me a wimp when I looked away when the snake came out of the old lady, but I was still glad she was here.

No! Ned how can you be having these thoughts? You do not like her! She's a Tomas! A Holt!

But she's nice, and funny, and pretty.

So? The only reason you're on this date is to get your siblings back to normal! Not change yourself!

But she's fun to be around!

But she doesn't like you back!

An argument was going on inside my head. I felt my heart drop at the last argument. I forgot that part, even if I liked her, she'd never like me. I glanced over at her as we walked out of the theater. She was smiling which made her glow. "I really like the Harry Potter movies, don't you?"

"Yeah," I answered. "The books are better though."

"I've heard that, but I'm not much of a reader," she said.

"Honestly didn't think you were Tomas," I joked.

"I can still kick your but Ekat," she laughed.

We spent this cab ride laughing and talking and enjoying each others company. Well I was, she was just acting, I reminded myself. In this cab ride her note was true, I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

I was sad when we pulled up to her house, then nervous when I remembered that I had to kiss her cheek. Why only the cheek? Why couldn't we agree that I could just give her a peck on the lips? Why can't I just give her a peck on the lips anyway? Because she would tear you to shreds dumbass, that stupid voice of reason said in my head.

I climbed out after her and walked her to the door, fully aware of her siblings watching us. I pretended I didn't notice. After what felt like only a second we were at the door. "Umm, bye Madison."

"Bye Ned," she turned to me.

I lowered my head just a bit, she wasn't much sorter then me, to give her a kiss on the cheek. I didn't. Instead I kissed her lips. It wasn't just a peck, but it wasn't a full kiss ether. The best part was she didn't fight me, but uforchanitly after five seconds we finally pulled away.

She smiled and and opened the door. "Thanks Ned," I thought I heard her whisper, but I couldn't be sure.

I turned and walked away from the house. I knew I'd probably get my eyes riped from their sockets for that, but it was worth it.

_A/N: I really hope you like it! Don't forget to review!_

**ARE LIVING LION!**_ (only one person is going to get this jk, so it's a shout out to her with out saying her name, LoL)_


	9. Chap 9 Madison

_**Chapter 9 (Madison)**_

I stumbled into the house in a daze. I could hear the doors of Ham and Reagan's rooms slam as they tried to hide the fact that they were watching. I didn't care that they were. I was too happy. I couldn't have frowned if I wanted to, I didn't think I would be able to ever again.

He kissed me. He kissed me. Not because of the plan. Not because he had to. He kissed me because he wanted to. Why else would he? In those five seconds everything had come into sharp clarity, after we pulled apart the world went fuzzy. As if my seances were confused as to why it was over.

I stumbled to the couch and laid down, just in case I fainted. Me fainting? Over an Ekat? It just seems so unnatural. But this happiness is natural. I squealed with delight (wow, how not like me is that?) as I looked back on my evening. That look he gave me was real. He really likes me! I sighed. This was the best day of my life so far.

The dizziness didn't leave so I just staid there until I fell asleep, a smile never leaving my lips.

A/N: I know very short chap. But it's better then nothing, and I already have the next one (new pov, new chap) and I'll update when ether someone puts it on alert or 2 people aske me to update through reviews! so ask nicely!

8-)


	10. Chap 10 Sinead

_**Chapter 10 (Sinead)**_

My brother just kissed a Tomas. What is wrong with the world today?

Well, what happened today? First, after Ned left for the library, Ted and I went to the theater and put a lising device in all the cup holders where Harry Potter was playing. Then, after he left for his date, we went to the Holt's house to lisin to the conversation, we checked all the lising devices until we found the right one. Now, all four of us are looking out the window at them kissing?

Oh no she's coming in! We all ran to Hamilton's room (Yes!) to wait for Madison to go in hers, so Ted and I can head home.

Hamilton's room was pretty much exactly what I expected it to be. Cream walls with a Tomas polar bear on one of them, blue accents, wait set, and a laptop on his desk. There was also a TV with lots of video games under it.

"Oh my gosh!" Ted exclaimed after picking up one of the games. "This doesn't come out for months! How did you get it?"

Hamilton smiled and I felt my heart flutter, "I know I a guy."

"Can we play?" Ted asked.

"Sure. Do you two wanna play?" he asked addressing Reagan and I.

"Okay," she said.

"Ah, why not?" I wasn't big on video games, but what else was there to do?

It turned out I sucked at the game. I died like 20 bazillion times! Okay 40, but still! It was some war game, go in, shoot people, collect stuff, easy right? Wrong! It was so hard because you had to shoot some one 50 times before they died and you only had to get shot twice! They were always hiding and there were these mission things that one player would get randomly picked for, you had to do something crazily hard all by yourself and you had no choice! Luckily I hadn't had one of those yet. I was dreading when I would.

Oh man! Why me? Guess what I just got! A mission-thingy! I bet I looked just how I felt because Ted started to laugh soon joined by Reagan. "Here let me help," Hamilton said. Before I knew it he was right behind me. He slid his arms around me and grabbed the controller, he kept his arms around me as he played.

"Ham and Sinead sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love..." sang Reagan and Ted. I know I turned redder then a tomato. Hamilton didn't seemed fazed.

Way to soon the mission-thing-a-ma-bob was over. "Here," Ham smiled as he handed me back the controller. Are his cheeks really red or am I just imagining it?

"Thanks," I whispered taking it back.

"Man, when is Madison going to go to bed?" Ted exclaimed after 3 hours of playing that horrid game. It was barely midnight but I was about to pass out from being so tired.

"Is it really that bad here with us?" Reagan teased.

"No it's just, um, I have to use the bathroom," Ted lied not so smoothly.

"There's on right across the hall, if you're quiet Madison shouldn't notice," Ham answered.

"Oh, thanks," Ted blushed then walked out the door.

"I think I'll...go get something to eat, yeah, I'm hungry," Reagan mumbled as she got up and started to leave.

Hamilton stopped her, "You can't! Madison might hear you."

She rolled her eyes, "I live here, remember." With that she walked out the door.

We slipped into an ocward silence, he fiddled with the controller still in his hand, and I looked around his room. "Hey what's that?" I asked pointing.

"What, oh the trophy, it's just, a sports thing."

"Then why does it have a computer on it?" I giggled.

"Fine, it's from computer club, kay?"

I felt my jaw drop, "You're in computer club!"

"Umm, yeah. I know it's Ekat-ish, but I like it.." Ham trailed off. In computer club? Could he be more perfect?

I smiled, "that's cool."

"Well, an Ekat would think that."

"Excuse me? It was a complement, then you had to go and say that like being an Ekat is a bad thing!" I wasn't to happy.

"Sorry," he held up his hands in surrender. "I was joking, there's nothing wrong with being an Ekat. Some of them are pretty cool."

"Oh, sorry. And if some are cool what are the others?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Crazy Cahills," we both laughed.

After finally catching my breath I remembered something. "I wonder where Reagan and Ted are, I'm gonna go check." It's not that I wasn't enjoying being around Ham, it's just all the magazines say to be hard to get.

I could see his face fall as I walked out the door. I walked up the steps to the living room, Madison was on the couch. Oh I completely for got her! Luckily she was asleep. That explains a lot. So there's one Holt sister. Now where's the other and my brother?

I remembered that Reagan said she was going to get something to eat, so I made my way to the kitchen. I suddenly felt sick. Reagan was siting on the table making out with Ted! How did my brothers get their first kisses before me? I know we're triplets and there's no age difference, but still!

"What!" I gasped. Ted and Reagan instantly jumped away, a guilty look on each of their faces. "Ted, we are leaving now! No objections or I will go and tell Hamilton and he will kick your sorry back side!"

"Bye Rea," he whispered before following me out the door.

_**A/N: READ VERY IMPORTANT! So a bit of a longer chap. I hope you like it and just an fyi the next one is really funny.(well I think it is) and I said that if 2 people asked for the next chap it would be up, but now I'm adding to that. 3 people have to ask and that can't be the only thing in their review. No "It's awesome, update soon" doesn't count.**_

_**But I really hope you like the story! Well I thougt this note was important...**_

_**ARE LIVING LION! (If you want to know what it means try to unscramble it, it does have to do with the 39 clues and I'll give you a shout out next chap if you get it right!)**_


	11. Chap 11 Ned

_**Chapter 11 (Ned)**_

As soon as I got home I ran strait for my room, I really didn't want to have to deal with Ted or Sinead. I was to confused to answer their questions.

This was one of the strangest and most confusing days of my life. Liking a Tomas? A Holt? It just doesn't seem right, but when I'm around her it feels so right. I plopped down on my bed and laid back. I covered my face with my hands and let out a moan of frustration. What was wrong with me tonight? I just seemed so out of character!

I need to snap out of this! Oh no! It's just like Ted and Sinead! I have to shake this off before it's permanent! Ahhhhh! What if I can't? What if I stay liking this Tomas! This beautiful, sweet, nice, funny, what am I thinking? Snap out of it Ned! It can't be to hard to stop liking some one can it? Oh gosh I need advice!

I grabbed my cell and scrolled to a random number with out looking. I hit call and raised the phone to my ear. Someone picked up at the 7th ring, "WHO IS THIS AND WHY ARE YOU CALLING AT THREE AM?"

"What do you mean three am? It's 9?" I asked.

"NOT IN ENGLAND!" came the voice from the other end.

"England? Who is this?" Who did I call?

"WHO AM I? WHO ARE YOU? YOU CALLED ME!"

"Oh, yeah. I called a random number from my contacts..." I trailed off.

"It's Ian Kabra, now who is this and why did you randomly call someone from your contacts?" he said through gritted teeth.

"It's Ned Starling and I'm starting to think it was a stupid idea," I could feel my face turning red.

"Well you didn't wake me up for nothing, so stupid idea or not you better tell me," he did not sound happy, at all.

"Well, you see, it's just that-" I started but he cut me off.

"Get to the point."

"I need advice," now my face was really red.

There was a pause, then a laugh. "You called a random person in your contacts for advice? What kind of advice?"

I was redder then Rudolf's nose when I answered, "Girl advice. Specifically how to stop liking one."

"Well you called the wrong number, but if you ever find out how to get over a girl, feel free to call, doesn't matter what time," Ian answered.

"Why would you need to know that? Oh man! Who is she?" I grinned.

"No way, now who do you need to get over?" I could hear the blush in his voice.

This was starting to get interesting. "I'll tell if you will, you first."

"Fine, Amy Cahill. Now what about you."

I laughed out loud. "No way! You like her!"

"What?" he snapped.

"She just," chuckle, "just doesn't seem like the kind of girl you'd go for. Well, I'm one to talk." I added mostly to myself.

"Who do you like?" he was interested now that I had to go and say that last part.

"Madison Holt," I mumbled softly.

"Who?"

"Madison Holt!" I said louder then necessary.

He laughed just as hard as I had. "Well now that we know," laugh, "can I go back to sleep yet?"

"Bye Ian."

"Bye Ned," then the line went dead, and if I didn't stop liking Madison soon, I'd be just like it.

**A/N: LoL! I luv this chap. I hope you thought it was funny and I did look up the time diff. I hope you liked it and please review!**

**8-)**

**ARE LIVING LION! (no one has guessed yet)**


	12. Chap 12 Ted

_**Chapter 12 (Ted)**_

The second I saw Sinead's face I knew I was in for it. Even though there was no age difference, she still saw us as her little brothers. I could understand it, considering what happened at the Franklin Institute. So I knew when she saw me kissing Rea that she was going to go off.

She made us walk home instead of catching a cab. I thought it was so she could lecture me on the way, boy was I wrong. The walk was silence, she was letting me sweat for a wile and it was working. I was starting to go crazy, just about to burst out and yell, "Just go off already! The waiting is making me insane!" Luckily I didn't.

"I bet Ned knows by now," Sinead said in a causal voice, but there was anger underneath.

"What?" I wasn't following.

"I bet Ned knows we were at the Holt's house. It's past midnight and he hasn't called. He knows," she explained in the same voice.

"Oh," I responded.

We arrived at the house to find Ned watching TV. "So how was the Holt's?" he asked without looking at us.

"I'm guessing Ted had a better time then me," Sinead said coldly. She then went to her room, I sat down by Ned.

"What did she mean by that?" Ned asked looking at me.

"Umm, well," I was hesitant at first, then I remembered he kissed Madison so, it couldn't be to bad. "I kissed Reagan and she caught me."

Ned's eyes seemed to pop out of his head. "You did WHAT! Are you completely insane!"

A shot of anger flashed through me. "You're one to talk! You kissed Madison! And that was before I kissed Rea, so you can't talk!"

"You know, for someone so smart you can be pretty stupid sometimes," he said quietly. The calmness of his voice unnerved me, and made me more angry.

"Me stupid? Again, you're one to talk," I was just as calm as he had been. Ned stomped out of the room and slammed his door when he got to it. I stood there frozen. This was our first fight. Ever. I had fought with Sinead, but that was different. She was our sister, still part of the set, but we fought all the time. Ned and I had always been inseparable. That was one of the reasons I was glad I liked Rea. I thought she would be inseparable with her twin too, and maybe we could double date or something. That wasn't the only reason I liked her, but a reason.

Now here we were, Ned and I in our first fight ever because I liked a girl. It surprised me a bit. I mean, I heard of brothers getting in fights because of the same girl, but we didn't like the same girl. He liked Madison, and I liked Reagan. Unless...that has to be it! He said I could be stupid sometimes, that hints that I didn't understand something. I get it now! He isn't dating Madison because he likes her! No, he's dating Madison to get to Reagan!

That means we do like the same girl. Crap.

**A/N: I love confuseing characters! And a specal shout out to thedancingprincess for leting my story change her pov on Ned/Madison! I updated sooner just for that! I know it doesn't really have Ned/Madison but the next one will and I'm getting to it quicker. **

**And before I started posting this I had a ton of chaps. if I start posting slower, it's because I actually have to write them! So keep being awesom reviewers! They make my day and make me want to update sooner!**


	13. Chap 13 Madison

_**Chapter 13 (Madison)**_

"Madison, Madison. Maddi. MADISON HOLT WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" Reagan shook me from dreamland.

"WHAT?" I snapped finally coming to the world of the livening.

"Wow, you sleep a lot. I stayed up 'till past midnight and still got up earlier then you," she said.

I wasn't happy. "So that's why you woke me up?"

"No, I have something important to tell you!" Rea said cheerily.

"Oh, later when you're not so happy. I can't take the cheeriness right now. Why are you so happy anyway?" I moaned, laying back down.

Last night was coming back to me slowly. Him picking me up. The occward car ride. The conversation before the move. The no-so-ocward car ride. Then the kiss. And the happiness that followed.

"Well I would think you would be happier, considering last night," she was still all smiles.

"Just tell me what you want so I can go back to sleep," even I could hear the lack of anger in my voice, and I didn't even want to go back to sleep. I just needed to think now that my head was cleared a bit.

"Okay, well," Reagan began. "Last night the Starlings came over, Ted and Sinead did. And well Ted kissed me!"

Oh great, another thing to think about. "Wonderful," I said sarcastically.

Rea must have missed the sarcasm because she answered, "I know, it was amazing! My first kiss! How was yours? You have to tell me everything!"

Right, Ned was my first kiss. I had forgotten that little detail. "It was nice," I said simply, and a bit dreamily.

"Aaaand," Reagan said encouragingly.

"It was like when we kissed the world went into sharp focus, then everything went fuzzy when it was over," I said more to myself then her.

"That's so sweet," she smiled.

"What about yours?" even if it was with an Ekat (ewww) I still had to know about my sister's first kiss. It was a big moment in any girl's life. And I had given mine away for a plan. Are you sure? said a little voice in my head. No, I mean, yes, yes I'm sure. I answered back. That's all it could have been, maybe he just miscalculated and kissed my lips instead of cheek.

"Well, it was the opposite of yours I guess, still amazing like yours, but it was kinda backwards. When we kissed everything got fuzzy, and when it ended everything came into sharp clarity," she smiled.

"Sharp clarity? Apparently intelligence is contagious by kissing," I joked.

"Well then you must have caught some, kissing Ned Starling and all. I mean he's even smart for an Ekat," said Reagan.

I fake yawned. "I think I'm going to go to my room and catch a few more z's."

She yawned for real. "Yeah, me too. Staying up 'till midnight last night was still worth it though."

I flopped down on my bed and let out a scream that was muffled by my pillow. Why couldn't things ever go according to plan? Why was my life turning into a bad romance movie? Ra Ra Ah Ah Ah Roma Roma Ma GaGa Ooh La La of course, now I have Bad Romance stuck in my head. Just great.

The plan had completely backfired. We weren't reversing the change, we were making it worse. And now I was changing too. I was falling for an Ekat. No, I fell for an Ekat. I fell for Ned Starling.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" I thought. "I don't want to change, but I don't want to give him up ether. And now I have to stop Rea and Ted if I ever want my siblings back.

"Or I could just give in, let myself fall for Ned, and accept that this is my family now. No. I'm a Tomas. We don't give up like scrawny Ekaterina's! Never Give Up! Never Surrender! How could I even think that? I have to fight however I feel for Ned. It doesn't matter if he's sweet, and nice, and funny, and cute. Oh what am I thinking? I can't give him up.

"I have to!

"I can't!

"I must

"Impossible!

"I have to!

"I can't!

"Oh what am I going to do? And who to call for advice? I can't even have my sister's help with this! Who can I call?"

I picked up my phone and looked through my contacts, I had gotten most of the competitors numbers after the hunt, just in case of an emergency. This counted as an emergency.

"Let's see," I muttered. "Amy? No probably wouldn't know much about boys. Sinead? Heck no, that might ruin the plan. Jonah? Maybe, but I kinda wanna talk to a girl about this. Natalie? Natalie! She would probably know something about boys."

I pressed call and she picked up on the 2nd ring. "Hello?"

"Hello Natalie? This is Madison."

"Madison? I thought I told you only to call if it was an emergency?" she hissed.

"It is," I reasoned.

"What is it?" her voice was panicky. "Vespers? My mother?"

"Umm...No."

"Then what?" she sounded confused.

"Uh, boy problems," I flinched as I said this. Me having boy troubles was just so unnatural

"Oh, that's worse! What is it? How can I help?" she exclaimed.

"Never thought I'd here those words out of your mouth."

She laughed. "Me ether, but seriously what is it?"

I quickly explained the situation.

"Ah, I say you should just get over him. He's not worth it and you'll get your family back. Besides it's better then going crazy all the time because you have a crush. It makes you hate them, but somehow you still like them," she explained.

"Thanks Natalie," I smiled.

"No prob. but you have to tell me how it works out later. K? Bye."

I think she thought she hung up, but didn't. I listened for a minute and heard her exclaim, "I hate you Dan Cahill!" Thinking of her advice earlier, and what that could possibly mean, I hung up.

"But how can I let him go?" asked that little voice in my head.


	14. Chap 14 Ned

_**Chapter 14 (Ned)**_

I couldn't sleep at all last night. Whenever I closed my eyes I could see her face. I needed to get my feelings straight. I didn't care about her, I could barley tolerate her. I had to because of the plan. That was the only reason to be around her. I kept telling myself this, but it wasn't working. I knew the real reason, it was driving me insane. But how do you get over a girl you have to see?

How had this brainless Tomas made me care about her? "She's not brainless," something said in my mind. "She's intelligent, not an Ekat, but still. She's sweet, and funny, and nice, when she's not threatening me, and beautiful, and she makes my heart flutter when she smiles. Need I go on?"

"No," I answered out loud, but in a whisper. "Now the other side needs to speak." It was like the two little Ned's were on my shoulders, one angel one devil, but which was which?

"You're a logical person," the other one said in my head. "So think of it logically. What do you have to gain by liking her? You're already probably dead because you had to listen to that guy and go kiss her. What do you think she'd do if she found out you like her? She'd tare you to shreds. And she would never like you anyway, she's to stupid to."

"She's not stupid!"

"Yes she is! So shut up!"

"You shut up! You're the one telling him not to go for possible love!"

"What could he possibly have to gain from 'possible love'?"

"What doesn't he?"

"Both of you shut up!" I whispered. This was going nowhere and giving me a headache. I looked at the clock to see that it was 11:30. Crud, I'm late. I'm supposed to meat Madison to talk about how we think the date went. Maybe being late is a good thing, I'll just skip to prove how I don't care!

**A/N: I know really short chapter but I had to make it a cliffy and I wanted the next part to me from Madison's POV. I still hope you like it, and remember, everytime I get some awesome reviews it makes me want to update faster! (also my Comm. Arts teacher wanted to see the reviews I'm getting so you could be helping with some extra credit)**


	15. Chap 15 Madison

_**Chapter 15 (Madison)**_

I had been snacking on chips and salsa for 15 minutes at a local Mexican place. It was 12:20 he was twenty minutes late. Twenty minutes! What happened? Was he standing me up? Or did something bad happen to him? I couldn't decide which was worse. Luckily the place was busy and a waitress hadn't been over yet to take my order. That would have been so embarrassing.

I checked my watch again, 12:25. What happened? I was starting to get seriously worried. "Miss me?"

I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned to see Ned standing there. Thank goodness. "It's about time you showed up," I snapped.

"I over slept," he shrugged.

"It's noon," I reasoned.

"I went to sleep at about 2 a.m. I just woke up at 11:30," he reasoned.

"Whatever."

"Were you worried about me?" he grinned.

"Nope," I answered a bit too quickly.

He went around the table to sit at the other side, his hand brushing mine on the way. My heart sped up.

"So how do you think it went?" he asked going straight to the point.

Well let's see, I started to like you, fully knowing you could never like me back. I actually had a good time which didn't help the trying to not like you thing. I'm not sure whether to just admit I like you and see if you like me back or just try to deny everything, and both seem impossible. Let's not forget that my sister made out with your brother having the opposite effect we wanted, and making this whole thing have me this confused for probably no reason. Besides that, it went great. "I think it went good. I don't think they were expecting us to actually like each other, or well, act like we did," I said, but it wasn't what I wanted to.

"Yeah, but did you hear about Ted and Reagan? It made the plan kind of backfire," he finished just as the waitress finally got to us.

After the waitress took our orders I said, "Well I knew there had to be some reason my sister was so happy this morning."

"Yeah, apparently Ted kissed her," he looked down at the table.

"I heard," I stated. "And on the subject of kissing, why did you kiss me?" There was a certain answer I was hoping for, I wanted to.

"I miscalculated," he said simply.

I really wanted to know what he meant by that. I miscalculated as in, I miscalculated as to how much I like you? "Explain."

"I accidentally kissed you instead of kissing your cheek, that's all. No need to kill me," he smirked.

UUURGGGGGGG! Why? Why couldn't it have been that he actually likes me?

Because you would kill him! Because you do not like him!

I repeat, UUUR GGGGGGG!

"I guess we'll have to end the plan. Then you and Ted and Sinead can go back to your home and get Ted and Rea away from each other," sadness slipped into my voice.

"Yeah, that would be best," he sighed. "When?"

"Well," I thought for a moment. "There's a dance at my school in a few days, I wasn't planning on going, but we could 'break up' then."

"That'll be good, believable. Just say we didn't have much in common," he said.

The waitress brought out our food and we ate in silence for a long time, it was a very awkward silence. "So I guess we'll just get caught calling each other once or twice 'till then?" I finally asked.

"Yeah, that would be best," he said more to himself then me, which confused me.

After eating we went our septet ways. I felt so empty, like I knew I was going to lose something important, but I had to shrug it off and keep going, just like I always had. Why? Because I was Madison Holt. The girl who didn't get crushes or act girlly or ask for advice. The girl who was crazy for an Ekat, that shouldn't be.


	16. Chap 16 Ned

_**Chapter 16 (Ned)**_

I mentally smacked myself as I walked home. I couldn't do it. I couldn't stay away from her, but now because of my stupid brother I had to end it before we even had a chance. Why? Why couldn't my life ever be easy? First the clue hunt! Then the explosion! Now this!

I had always been part of a set. Never having to make any decisions without my brother and sister, and I had wanted to keep it that way. Now I can't._ Is that why I was so afraid of Sinead and Ted changing? Is it because I couldn't hide anymore?_ The thoughts buzzed in my head and I knew they were true.

I realized I didn't care if Sinead and Ted changed. I didn't care if Ted wanted to be on the basketball team. I didn't care if Sinead was girlier. I cared that they were leavening me. I cared that I would be left on my own completely lost.

_So the plan doesn't matter. Wait. The plan doesn't matter? Then what's holding me back from telling Madison that I like her? Nothing! But what if she doesn't like me? Forget it! No guts no glory, as the saying goes. So, No guts no girl. I have to go tell her!_

I changed my direction so I was heading to her house. It seemed like it took forever to get there, but if I didn't get there soon I'd probably chicken out, so I started jogging, which soon turned into a flat out run.

I paused a minute to catch my breath before hitting the doorbell. I expected to see Hamilton answer it since he was who answered it the first time. Instead, the door was answered by Eisenhower Holt.

**A/N: I know really short, but it's up! That's what u guys keep asking me for! So I hope you like it and I hope you review because they make me happy! (And the funny ones deserve a shout out! So thx Fluffy Potato that was LOL Funny!)**


	17. Chap 17 Madison

_**Chapter 17 (Madison)**_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I heard my dad bellow from down stairs. My parents had gotten back early from vacation because Mom missed us.

At first I didn't care who my dad was yelling at, but then a thought jumped into my head, _it could be Ned._

I bolted downstairs just to find that I was right. Dad turned to look at me as Ned shot me a 'please help' look.

"One second Madison, I just need to get this Ekat scum off of our front porch," my dad was okay with Janus and Lucians but he still couldn't stand Ekat's for some reason.

"No, umm," I started but didn't know how to finish.

"Why no? Is he here because of you? Is there something I should know about?" Dad did not look happy, he looked as if he was daring me to say yes.

"Yes, Dad sir."

"Then what is it?" he seemed confused now, but still mad.

"Well, you see, he's kinda...my boyfriend," I said hesitantly. Unfortunately Mom picked that exact second to walk in.

"WHAT? NO! YOU ARE NOT, I REPEAT, NOT DATING A EKA-" that's when mom cut him off.

"What are you talking about sugar maple? That's fantastic! I guess we'll leave you two alone for a minute," she said then grabbed my dad's arm in a way that did not allow for argument.

Ned still looked stunned. "Well that was interesting," I said walking over to him.

"More like terrifying," he said back.

"He can get like that sometimes," I rolled my eyes.

"Like what? A charging elephant?"

"Hey, don't say that about my dad!" I snapped.

"Oh, you know it's true," he said jokingly.

"That doesn't mean you have to say it!" I was starting to get mad.

"So you're agreeing with me?"

"You know what, just get out!"

"Whoa, I'm sorry. I was just joking!"

"I don't care! Just get out!" I screamed.

"Bu-"

"Go!"

"Fine if that's how you're going to be! Brat!" and he stormed out the door.

I felt the tears in my eyes before they fell. He hated me, now there would be no chance of him liking me at all. I just stood in the door with the tears silently rolling down my face. Mom came in and saw me standing there, I'm guessing she heard the last pare when we were yelling.

"Here, baby, come here," she led me to the couch and into a hug. It was then that I started sobbing. _No_, I told myself, _he's not worth it. You don't even like him. Then why am I crying like I do? And why did that hurt so much? _

I ran to my room, ignoring my mother's shouts. But it wasn't my bed I flung myself on, it was my sister's. I guess my feet knew where to go when I'm upset even if my brain doesn't. "Maddi! Oh Maddi what's wrong?" Reagan was suddenly by my side while I sobbed. It took time but the sobs died down. Soon it was just a few tears slowly rolling down my cheeks.

"Now what's wrong?" Rea asked again.

I looked to check the door was shut, it was. Then the words just started spilling from me with no concuss effort.

"Ned and I didn't start dating because we liked each other. We both didn't like how our family's were changing so we thought if we could shock you enough you'd go back to normal. But then I actually started to like him, and I was so confused and I couldn't come to you so I called Natalie. She told me to get over him, but I couldn't. Then we just had a fight and now he'll never like me."

"Oh, Maddi," she said sympathetically.

"You're not mad?" I asked through the round of tears that had started.

"You're the one that was hurt more, and besides I wouldn't have Ted if it weren't for you. Besides it'll all work out, I won't tell and you can still fake date until he likes you, which I know he will!"

"But that's just it! Because of you and Ted the plan backfired so we're going to 'break up' during the dance! I don't get another chance!" I started to sob again.

Reagan just hugged me until the tears were gone, which was no short amount of time.

**A/N: I know Maddi was a little ooc, but she is still a girl. She's also not just crying because Ned won't like her now, she's crying because of all the emocians that the plan has caused, happyness, confusion, and sadness, it just kinda set it off. The moral is that if you hold in your emoicans, they will come out eventually. Even if you're Madison Holt! **

**And thank you for all the great reviews! They make me want to update faster and now it's going to be a trilogy! (not just to keep going, but because I have a good idea for a plot, or well 2 plots...) And if you guys said you hated it, I probably wouldn't worry about trying to keep going. So review please!**


	18. Chap 18 Ted

_**Chapter 18 (Ted)**_

I paced around my room waiting for Ned to get home. Today I am going to confront him about liking Reagan. It is going to be akward and he will probably deny it, but I want my brother back enough to push for it.

I heard the door slam shut and I knew it was him. I ran to the living room just to see him sitting on the couch with an angry expression that soon turned to sadness. I knew he was probably getting tired of Madison and was angry and sad that his plan hadn't worked yet. _Because of me_, said a voice in my head.

"Hey Ned," I greeted sitting beside him.

"Hey," he replied.

I decided just to go and say it, "I know the real reason you're dating Madison."

He seemed alarmed. "Let me explain! It's just that-" I cut him off.

"Explain what? I know that you're only dating Madison because you really like Reagan and were too scared to ask her out."

"What? No that's not it at all. What made you think that?" now he seemed confused and a bit relived.

"What? Okay now I'm really confused here. If you don't like her why were you mad about me kissing Rea?" I asked, then thought more. "And what did you want to explain about the real reason you're dating Madison?"

"Oh, nothing," he lied weakly.

"Yeah right. I'm you're twin, I know when you're lying. So seriously, what's the real reason you're dating Madison?" I said.

"Umm, well…promise you won't be mad?" he asked, not meeting my eyes.

"I promise, I don't see any reason why I would be."

"Well, you know how I was worried about you and Sinead?" he began.

"Yeah, something about us changing," I answered.

"Exactly. Madison was worried about her family too, so we thought that if we could shock you enough then you would see how crazy you were acting," Ned finished.

"So me and Rea made the plan backfire," I realized.

"Yeah."

"Well then just fake a break up and we can go back home. You're my brother, if it really means that much to you I won't date her," I wasn't happy about it, but I could live.

"No that's just it!" he exclaimed.

"Oh," I thought for a second. "You actually like her don't you?"

"Yes! And I just did something stupid blowing any slim chance of her liking me!" he put his head in his hands.

"So? Just apologize. Then fake date until she likes you," it seemed simple to me.

"We already have a date to 'break up'! Then plan backfired so it doesn't matter anyway!" I had never seen my brother so sad.

"When?" was all I could say.

"At a dance at her school in a few days," he said.

"Well that gives us a few days to figure it out! Think about it! We're Ekat's! We can solve any problem! Just think about it logically!" I exclaimed.

"But liking a Tomas isn't logical!" he argued.

"Well it's the best chance you have!" I stood up. "I'm not letting you give up! I'm not letting my brother, my twin be so sad!"

"You'll help?" Ned looked up at me.

"What kind of brother would I be if I didn't? Now come on! We need to start thinking!" I said more confidently then I felt.

**A/N: Hey, I really hope you like it, and I really try to make the characters IC but sometimes I'm not sure if I do, like now. So in your reviews please tell me if I did or not! And what you think of this story! Flames welcome! Just know that I will probably call you a lot of names and other not nice words in my head! Just REVIEW!**


	19. Chap 19 Reagan

_**Chapter 19(Reagan)**_

After Madison's shocking revelation we had gotten closer. We had always been close, but we both had our secrets. Now all cards were on the table. It's funny how things can change people. Before the clue hunt dating an Ekat would be unthinkable, but now it doesn't matter.

"I'm not coming out!" Madison hollered from her room. It was the day of the dance and, if my plan worked, by the end of it we would both have boyfriends. Now we were changing into our dresses and Madison refused to come out and show me.

"I'm sure you look great!" I shouted back.

"Yeah right! I look like an idiot!" she yelled back.

"Since when did you care about looks?"

"I don't!" she answered defenceive.

"Then come out and show me!"

"No!"

"I'm your twin! If you can't show me then how are you going to let Ned see you? Besides I need time to do your makeup!" I reasoned.

"You really think I'm that ugly? That you're going to need that much time!" she sounded worried.

"No, I think you're beautiful and Ned does too! But I need time to do both of our make up! I want to look good too you know!"

"Then do yours first! I'll come out when you're done!" I could hear the smerk in her voice.

"No! Just come out!" I said stoubernly.

"No!"

I rolled my eyes. Why did everything have to be so dificult? I quickly went back to my room and grabed a nail file. It unlocked Maddi's door in a matter of seconds.

I gasped, my sister looked amazeing in her dress! It was a strapless soft blue with a bow at her side. The dress came down to her knees, and had a bit of beading at the top, but not too much. It was the perfect dress for her. "Oh, stop stairing! I know it looks aweful! Why did you pick this?" she wined.

"Because it looks amazeing!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah right!"

"Just come in my room and I'll do the rest!" I'm excited! I mean I never get to do this stuff with my sister, and I wasn't going to waist the opportunity. She is going to look fabulus! The different styles ran through my head as we scurried to my room.

"Okay, what now?" she asked looking a little lost.

"Now you sit on my bed while I do your hair and makeup," I explained. "Don't worry, you'll look great."

"I'm just not into this girly stuff so..." she trailed off.

"You may not be girly, but you're still a girl. So you have the right to get dressed up, look nice, and go have fun once in a wile!" I said putting on her foundation.

"Haveing to go fake a break up with a guy who doesn't even know you like him, and not fall flat on your face because you're wearing heels for the first time in your life! Yeah that sounds like fun!" she said with scarcsum.

I started puting on her lip gloss, mostly to get her to stop being so negitive. I wanted her to think I'm 100% positive this plan will work, but honestly I'm not. "It's going to be fine! Like I said, by the end of the night we will be dateing the Starling brothers for real!"

As soon as I was done with the lip gloss she started speaking again, "Well that's a no brainer for you! We know he likes you! You two were cought kissing!"

"So were you!" I argued, starting to work on her eyes. I had decided to go with a light dusting of a grey eyeshadow.

"I told you, he ment to kiss my cheek and missed!"

I moved on to her hair, "Maddi just calm down, the plan will work."

"You're plan is good, but it all pivots on one point! If he really does like me!" she said almost calm, almost.

"Well all plans have to pivot there! The point of the plan is to get him to forgive you for that little argument, and admit to likeing you!" I reminded her.

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Then you're too good for him," I reasured her.

It was so strainge. She didn't say anything else while I was working, just staired at the floor. I didn't really mind, it was easyer to work on her intracit up do in scilence. "Okay, done," I said steping back to take a look, I had done a good job.

"Can I look in the miror yet?" she asked turning to look at me.

"Yep, I'm all done now!"

She stood up and went to the myror that took up my entire closet door. Her mouth droped. "Rea?"

"Yeah?" a smile slowly spread across my lips.

"What's wrong with your miror? There is no way on Earth that's me! I'm not that pretty!" she smiled and looked over at me.

"Now for the finishing touch," I said comeing over to her. "Close your eyes."

"I thought you said you were done?" she asked.

"Just close your eyes!" I snaped. Didn't she trust me?

"Fine," she crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out the one thing that Madison would kill me for putting on her. Gliter. But I that's a risk I had to take, I knew it would be the cherry on top. It was a specal hair gliter that I boarowed from ballet. I took the lid off and shook it over her head. It didn't just land on her hair, it sworled around her and covered everything in a light dusting. I thought for a second that I had put too much on, but when I looked again it was perfect.

"Okay, open your eyes."

"What? Why did you put glitter on me?" Madison shreaked as she looked in the myror.

"Before you freak out more! Look in the myror again, but this time pretend it isn't you. Pretend it's some other girl at the dance, now what do you think?" I tried to get her to see the method to my maddness, and covering Madison Holt in sparkils is deffently madness.

The paused before answering to look again. "She looks like the kind of girl I hate. The kind that's popular, and gets all the guys..." she trailed off. "I look amazeing, I just don't look like me."

"That is not true! Look, bright blue eyes, thoes are still the same. Blond hair, same. Your own kind of beauty, still there. You still look exactly like Madison Holt, just dressed up a bit," I smiled.

She looked at me and slowly smiled, "I guess you're right."

"Besides, if Ned breaks up with you tonight he's ether gay or blind."

"Now it's your turn, let's see your dress!" she said.

"Gladly," and I shoved her out with a strickt warning not to mess up her hair.

I put on my dress and looked in the myror to make sure it was on right, like my sister, I didn't wear dresses often. Well, besides ballet. I loved my dress. It was all black and came just above my knees. It had a ballet like skirt, but wasn't a tutu or anything. All in all, I looked good in it.

"Okay come in!" I called. Madison, who I suspect was waiting right outside the door, came in .

"Wow, you look great," she said.

"Not done yet," I said then started to put my makeup on. It was simple and close to Maddi's, but not exactly. Then I started to work on my hair, that was the hard part. I decided on a messy braided style. Something that was a lot trickyer then expected, but in the end it came out okay.

"Girls! Ned and Ted are here!" I heard Mom call. Maddi and me shaired a worried look, then marched down to meet them. _One way or another, this is going to be a night to remember._

**A/N: The links to the dresses are on my profile. Also this has not been spell checked! It wasn't working so I put it up anyway, I thought you guys would want another chap more then the spelling to be perfect (not that it ever has been). And I just want to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed and read this story! I work hard on it and I'm glad you enjoy it! Review please!**


	20. Chap 20 Ted

_**Chapter 20 (Ted)**_

Reagan looked amazing. I hardly noticed Madison, and I think it was the opposite for Ned. Who I did notice besides Rea, was her dad. He did not look happy. He looked like he wanted to rip our heads off. He was kind of hard to miss, but when Rea came down it didn't matter.

Since their school was just around the corner and the weather was nice, we walked. Reagan and I talked, but Ned and Madison both seemed nervous. I took it as a good sign. By the time we got there the gym was already crowded with people, almost everyone turned to look when we entered. Some gasped, some peoples jaw droped, one guy even wised (he better hope I don't find out who he is). I guess the kids that go to this school weren't use to the Holt's dressed up.

"Oh, my gosh! I love this song! Can we dance?" Rea asked me, and the song was No Air.

"Sure," I said and she led me onto the dance floor.

"So do you think the plan is going to work?" she asked me in a whisper.

"Yeah, and if it doesn't there is always plan b," I replied.

"What's plan b?"

"We just go up and tell them that they like each other," I answered.

"Wait, why is that plan b? It's better then the first one," she questioned.

I thought for a second. "I think you're right," I said just as the song ended.

**A/N: I know, really short, but the next one is better and a little longer (it's the climax) then just 22 and it's done, and I start on the 2nd one! So tell me what you think! Review! Or I will kill a character, probably Ned or Madison...so if you don't want them dead...REVIEW!**


	21. Chap 21 Madison

_**Chapter 21 (Madison)**_

Well thanks Rea! I thought. As soon as we got here she left, now it's just me and Ned. This is not a good thing. "So, um, would you like to dance?" Ned asked.

"Sure," I said then regretted it. Not only can I not dance, but a slow song just started.

He led me out on the floor just as I recognized the song, Defying Gravity from Wicked. Well, not that slow of song. We didn't dance so much as just sway to the music, unless that is dancing. I have no idea. Whatever. It was a really sweet moment. If I had been watching instead of experiencing it, I would have thrown up.

"Madison, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Ned whispered.

_Oh great! This is it! He's going to break up with me now! That stupid plan didn't work because he doesn't like me!_ I felt tears come to my eyes. _No! Don't cry before he even says it! You are stronger then that! You are not going to let him see you cry!_

"Madison, what's wrong?" he asked, obviously seeing the tears in my eyes.

"Nothing, I just, just got something in my eye," I lied quickly.

We again just swayed to the music before I remembered, but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to break up yet. What's wrong with that? Nothing, I just wanted one more minute before my heart was ripped out._ Hmmm...maybe after this I could beat him up and not tell him why..._

_Oh please, you can't beat him up, you care too much._

_ Shut up, I don't need you telling me how much I like him now!_

"Madison?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you some thing," he paused, unsure.

` "Okay..." I trailed off. This is it. He's going to break up with me now.

"Madison," he whispered in my ear. "I love you."

I was in shock. I didn't say anything or move at all. "I'm sorry. I'll just go with the plan. I had to tell you though, but I know how you feel so-" I cut him off.

"You know how I feel? Then you totally expected this," and I kissed him. Right on the lips. This time it was a real kiss.

**A/N: Yeah! Climax! Hope you liked it! Espisualy Lt. Evergreen because this chap is dedicated to her! For being awesome! And I hope you like it! Review! And some random reviewer will get a shout out in the next chap! (yes I am bribeing) So make sure you say ur branch! And REVIEW! Unless you're just going to say mean things about the spelling...then don't.**


	22. Chap 22 Reagan

_**Chapter 22 (Reagan)**_

"Let's go tell them," Ted said.

"Are you crazy? We can't just go over there! We have to wait 'til they're alone! You and Ned might not have to deal with the scandals here, but we do!" I whisper-yelled.

"Oh, right," he said blushing a bit. We danced more, but kept most of our attention on Maddi and Ned.

About half way through the song Ted whispered to me, "looks like we won't be needing plan b."

He was right, Maddi and Ned were kissing in the middle of the dance floor, until the chaperone's ended it. We were both giggling as I pulled him into a deserted area. "Why are we here?" he asked.

"I have to call someone," I answered, getting my phone out of my purse.

I quickly dialed the number and held the phone up to my ear. "Hello?" answered a gruff voice on the other end.

"Hey, Steve. Looks like you won't have to ransack the gym, or kidnap my sister after all!" I said cheerily.

"Kay, bye," and he hung up.

Ned looked scared. "What was that?"

"Me canceling plan c," I said innocently.

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Smart person," I laughed.

**A/N: This is the last chap! Kinda a bitter sweet...But now I can start working on Before I Start Breaking Someone's Heart! Look for it soon! Any guesses on what might happen? So thank you to everyone who read, and a special thanks to all who reviewed and faved. You all are awesome! Thank you again and I hope you like the 2nd(and 1st) of the Before I Start trilogy!**


End file.
